En ton absence
by Vivichan10
Summary: OS CaptainSwan, se situe pendant la saison 5 juste après la mort de Killian. Emma se retrouve seule dans sa maison vide, mais un rêve va peut être lui rendre l'espoir qu'elle a perdu... Enjoy! Bonne lecture! *-*
**Hey chers oncers!**

 **Ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps que je n'avais pas fait d'os CaptainSwan, et comme c'est bientôt le retour de OUAT, je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment de s'y remmetre! ;-)**

 **Voilà cet OS n'est pas vraiment le plus joyeux que j'ai pu faire, mais voilà c'est un peu difficile de faire autrement vu le contexte de la série.**

 **Attention au spoil, cet OS se situe à pendant la saison 5, au moment ou Emma décide de partir pour l'autre monde!**

 **Je me suis dit que ce serait intéressant de voir comment elle était parvenue à cette décision! La fin de cet OS n'est donc pas si sombre que ça, elle est pleine d'espoir au contraire!**

 **Bonne lecture! Enjoy! *-***

 **Disclamer: Once Upon a Tome n'est pas à moi, cette série appartient seulement à ses deux papas Eddy et Adam!**

 **Vivichan10**

* * *

 **En ton absence…**

* * *

Emma se tournait et se retournait dans son grand lit vide. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux dans l'espoir d'ancrer son regard dans le bleu saphir de ceux de Killian, mais la pièce était aussi vide que son lit…

Soudain, tout lui revint à l'esprit : Camelot, la dague, les deux ténébreux, Merlin et… C'était fini, Hook était mort, elle avait planté l'épée dans son coeur et il s'était écroulé dans ses bras.

Un sanglot rompit le silence de la pièce, mais aucune larme ne coula sur la joue d'Emma, elle les avait déjà toutes épuisées. Elle se sentait terriblement seule… Toujours des souvenirs prêts à ressurgir au moindre bruit, à la moindre image, à la moindre évocation du capitaine…

Emma se redressa et alluma la lumière, non sans frissonner, elle glissa hors de son lit et marcha vers la fenêtre. Elle écarta le ridea, mais fût obligée de le refermer bien vite. Elle avait oublié, oublié que cette fenêtre donnait en plein sur le port de Stotybrooke, en plein sur le Jolly Roger! Comme une âme en peine elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon, mais encore une fois elle regretta d'avoir quitté son lit. En plein milieu de la pièce trônait, en effet, Le Carton.

Quelques heures plus tôt son père était en effet passé la voir et lui avait posé un carton dans les main avec un sourire triste et hésitant qui en disait long sur ce qu'il contenait. Elle ne l'avait pas ouvert, à quoi bon en sachant qu'elle y trouverait les effets personnels de Killian et que cela lui briserait le coeur en mille morceaux ?

Grelottant d'appréhension, Emma s'approcha de la boite et carressa des doigts le large couvercle. Dire que tout ce qu'avait été Killian n'était plus qu'un tas d'affaires empilées dans un carton!

Elle ouvrit la boite et tout de suite ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes… Elle prit dans ses main la petite gourde où Hook gardait toujours un peu de rhum en réserve. Elle avait souvent partagé cet alcool réconfortant avec le pirate, privilège qu'il lui avait toujours réservé. La bouteille était maintenant vide, et Hook ne la lui tendrait plus avec son sourire charmeur.

Elle prit ensuite son crochet, ses mains tremblantes suivirent la courbure froide de la pièce en métal et tout son être frissonna en repensant au contact du crochet sur sa peau, qui semblait alors si doux quand c'était lui qui la caressait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle continua à sortir les divers objets de la boite: c'était une boussole, son téléphone, quelques pièces d'or, une multitude de bagues… Enfin elle prit des deux mains sa veste en cuir noir. Elle portait encore son odeur à lui, si caractéristique, un mélange de musque, d'eau salée et d'autre chose de totalement indéfinissable. Elle plongea son visage entier dans l'encolure de la veste et la serra tout contre elle. En la ramenant sur ses épaules, elle se rappella ce jour, le jour de leur premier rendez-vous, où c'était lui qui la lui avait posée avec douceur sur les épaules pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Elle le savait, maintenant alla aurait toujours froid, il n'echaufferrai plus son existence et elle était condamnée à frissonner dans le noir le restant de ses jours…

Elle entendit soudain le bruissement d'une feuille en papier dans la poche de la veste. Avec hâte, elle sortit un petit bout de papier plié en quatre et le déplia. Ses yeux parcoururent les quelques lignes de cette écriture qu'elle connaissait bien et malgré son supplice, un faible sourire apparut sur son visage. Hook avait dû l'écrire avant qu'elle ne devienne la nouvelle Dark-One, peut être même, l'avait il écrit quand ils étaient dans le monde parallèle créé par Isaac.

" _Emma, quel délicieux prénom ! A chaque fois que je me le répète à haute voix, il m'apparaît sous un nouveau jour. Emma est parfois comme la brise marine qui lave les ponts des bateaux tout comme tu laves mon coeur de toute la lâcheté et du mal qui l'habitait. D'autres fois Emma sonne comme un carnaval de sensations, tout mon être est alors plongé dans un bonheur parfait. Emma est aussi l'évocation pour moi d'une perfection quasi angélique, je te vois alors, tes cheveux d'or volant autour de ton visage, me sourire et me dire que toit va bien. Emma est aussi la force déterminée, le courage que tu sais me donner et dont chaque particule du monde est animée sur ton passage. Emma est tout simplement le mot que je substituerai à amour… Parce que oui, Emma je suis sûr que je t'aime plus que tout!"_

Emma porta à ses lèvres la feuille, puis la serrant contre son coeur, totalement vidée de fatique, elle s'endormit à même le sol, entourée de tous ces objets qui lui donnaient l'impression que Killian était là pour veiller sur elle dans son sommeil.

 _-Emma! Emma!_

 _C'était Killian! Emma le chercha des yeux, mais rien du tout, le noir complet. Tournant dans tous les sens, elle chercha d'où venait la voix du pirate:_

 _-Emma!_

 _-Killian! Où es-tu ?_

 _-Je suis là Emma, viens me sauver! Je sais que tu le peux, j'ai confiance en toi Emma, je t'aime!_

 _-Hook! Comment je peux te sauver si je ne sais même pas où tu es? Killian, reponds-moi! Je t'aime!_

 _-Emma! Sauve-moi!_

Emma se réveilla en sursaut, ce n'était qu'un rêve. A moins que… D'un bond elle se leva et courrut pour aller s'habiller. Elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant. Ce n'était pas un rêve, loin de là, c'était un véritable appel au secours depuis l'autre monde! Et elle savait exactement qui pourrait lui venir en aide et qui l'accompagnerait dans cette quête folle. Elle savait aussi ce qu'il convenait de faire!

Une fois de plus, Killian lui avait ouvert les yeux! Forte de cette nouvelle lueur d'espoir, Emma quitta sa maison en courant bien décidée à y revenir aux bras de Killian! Même si elle courrait littéralement droit en enfer, cela ne lui faisait pas peur, car Killian s'y trouvait et elle se devait de le retrouver. Alors seulement elle pourrait se sentir entière à nouveau…

-J'arrive Killian… Je t'aime.

Serrant dans sa main l'anneau qu'il lui avait donné à Camelot elle s'enfonça dans l'obscurité qui régnait encore en cette matinée hivernale à Storybrooke.

The End

* * *

 **Alors ? Ça vous a plu? J'espère que oui, et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience. Surtout n'hésitez pas, je suis ouverte à tout, même les critiques du moments qu'elles sont justifiées et constructives! ;-)**

 **Voilà, je tiens aussi à vous dire que j'écrirai bientôt une fiction OutlawQueen, qui se déroulerait dans l'univers médical… Donc restez dans le coin, parce que je compte bientôt publier mon premier chapitre!**

 **Pour ce qui est du CaptainSwan, vu que l'inspiration semble revenue, il n'est pas impossible que j'écrive bientôt quelque chose d'autre sur ce couple!**

 **Bug bisous! *-***

 **Vivichan10**


End file.
